bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Riki Ryugasaki
Kakeru Ryūgasaki is the main character of Cross Fight B-Daman. Appearance Kakeru is an eleven year old boy with blue hair and crimson red eyes. His hair is medium height reaching almost to his neck and has black eyebrows. He wears a large red an white sweater over a white t-shirt. This sweater is worn short sleeved it includes a hoodie and pockets. Kakeru also chooses to wear blue elbow pads and a white wristband on he's left wrist. He wears orange sweat pants with blue designs that are rolled up to just below his knee. He wears white and red shoes with a blue lace cover on his feet. Cross Fight B-Daman This Is B-Daman Kakeru debuts in Cross Fight B-Daman at school waiting in his classroom to leave. He leaves to head to the park to meet his friend Maya who has just obtained a new B-Daman. She takes him to work where he speaks with his boss who agrees to give him a B-Daman of his own at his main shop. While at work he watches as she takes on a challenge where she has to knock down as many pins as she can. After watching her he hears a strange voice and turns around to find a silent Subaru who walks away without a word. They both head to a B-Daman shop where he immediatley picks his favorite, Accele Dracyan. After leaving the shop he practices with the B-Daman and is haunted with a vision of a Dragon like spirit. After his vision is over the practice moniter sends him a message about a hidden stadium, this reminds him of what two boys were talking about while he was at work. He goes to the secret spot and watches as a facility member walks in he scans in using his B-Daman and then watches as Subaru shows off his skills as a B-Da Player. After Subaru is finished Kakeru finds himself spoken to by his own B-Daman. This is Cross Fight Kakeru is now introduced to the facility by Hana and several other members. Hana explains to him about Cross Fight and B-Gear which he is given. After that testing begins and Kakeru is amazed by the members dedication to training and how they dominate the first and second Cross Fight Challenges. Kakeru is inspired and is ready to B-Fire for the first time. Kakeru fires but is humilated when he fails due to his lack of experience. He's The Champion Hana gives him a B-Phone so that they may contact him. He goes home and to school the next day where he develops a crush for Hana, thinking about her almost all the time. This causes suspicion with Maya who wonders why Kakeru keeps day dreaming during class. Kakeru simply brushes her off and heads home. While at home he speaks with Accele Dracyan about how excited he is about getting his next session with the agency. While in mid conversation, his mom comes into his room where he embarrisingly forces her out so he can talk further with Dracyan. Kakeru and Dracyan then decide to get Maya and head to Miracle B-Daman shop. While their Kakeru speaks with Kurenai about the B-Machine and Kurenai talks to him about the machine's ability to connect players across the globe. While talking he finnaly recieves a call for a C-Fight (Cross Fight) and immediatley heads their. While inside a new site he meets Hana and a very cocky new adversary, Reiji Maki. Eh? A Fast Record? Kakeru and Hana speek with the Cross Fight Commistioner about Kakeru's previous and future preformance until they are interrupted by the arrival of the other players. Yukihide automatically intorduces himself and takes part in the first match getting Kakeru pumpt. After everyone else does there match Kakeru goes as the final contestant and dominates the stage using his new found super shot to win first place. Gallery Kakeru Ryugasaki.png Kakeru at Work.png Kakeru holding Dracyan.png Tv1318118148315.jpg Tv1318118145910.jpg Tv1318118111134.jpg Tv1318118104036.jpg Tv1318118093216.jpg Tv1318118091048.jpg Tv1318118078643.jpg Tv1318117741567.jpg Tv1318117693685.jpg Tv1318117655574.jpg Kakeru about to B-Fire.png Kakeru Wins!.png cross-fight-b-daman.gif.jpg Category:Cross Fight B-Daman Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Heroes